


not the first time

by xxprincessxx



Series: squish and dove bts [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little bit of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: nini and ricky were too eager after a date, they didn't bother to check if ricky's roommate was home
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: squish and dove bts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744240
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	not the first time

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back annika and chris, my favourite OCs

Ricky and Nini stumble towards his apartment door, having had a lovely dinner and were all too excited to just get into his apartment and spend the night together. As they reach his front door, Ricky couldn’t help but push Nini up against it. "You're so beautiful baby dove," he whispers, pinning her down with his hips capturing the brunette’s lips with his own. 

The brunette hums into his mouth, raking her fingers through his hair, “We should probably get inside before anyone sees us,” She mumbles against his mouth. 

Ricky laughs, unlocking the door but not letting their mouths disconnect. He continues to kiss her hungrily as they cross over into his apartment. Ricky shutting the door just as quickly, pulling the brunette closer to him by her hips, his fingers dipping just past the waistline of her skirt. 

Nini giggles, using his shoulders as leverage to jump into his arms hooking her legs around his waist. Ricky pushes her back against the door, the pair completely lost in each other, their tongues fighting for dominance. Nini's fingers find their way back into his hair pulling at it roughly, eliciting a loud groan from the boy the girl knowing exactly that he loved his hair being pulled. 

“Hi, welcome home!” Annika says cheekily from the couch, snuggled up next to her boyfriend. 

The pair watching the latest episode of Brooklyn Nine Nine when Ricky and Nini had decided to not even check if anyone was in the living room before making out the second they walked through the door. 

Ricky groans, putting his head in the crook of Nini’s neck irritated by the disruption. The brunette with a flushed face, climbs off her boyfriend slipping past him as she plops down on the opposite couch from the couple. 

“How was your date?” Chris sends them a sly smile as he pauses the show. 

“Good, until we were rudely interrupted,” he glares at Annika, taking a seat next to Nini wrapping his hand around her thigh. 

“Actually, you interrupted our show so, who’s at fault here really?” Annika snickers, adjusting her position fixing her posture. Chris’s hand falls from her shoulder down to her waist. 

“Nika,” the brunette says warningly to her roommate, “Be nice.” 

The asian girl laughs, “At least we make sure you guys aren’t around when we do what you guys just did.” The small girl gesturing vaguely towards the door the pair were just up against.

Ricky shakes his head, “I wouldn’t be too cocky there Neeks,” Ricky chuckles, pointing over to the couple, “I’ve caught you guys a couple times, I just never said anything.” 

The pairs mouths drop in shock, “What? When? Why didn’t you say something?” Chris demands, racking through his memory seeing if he could recall anything. 

The curly-haired boy shrugs, his face reddening slightly at the memory of finding the couple making out on a number of different surfaces he’d rather forget. “It was weird! I felt awkward, so I just walk back to my room or leave the apartment. I get uncomfortable, okay?” 

Annika and Chris’s faces flush in embarrassment. While Nini giggles at the reactions from their friends, “It’s okay, it happens to the best of us.” Nini continues to laugh, Ricky’s hand tightens around her thigh sliding up slightly. 

“Well,” Nini starts, clearing her throat of the reminder of what her boyfriend and her had been planning before they were interrupted, “If you hear noises from Ricky’s room, please ignore them!” She rushes out, pulling Ricky’s hand running over to his room. 

The pair ignored the protests coming from the couple out in the living room as they shut the door quickly. Nini hungrily connecting their lips once more. 

“Noises, huh?” Ricky laughs into her mouth. 

“Shut up.” She mutters, locking the door pushing at his chest until he fell back first on to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this small little drabble, i'll be back to my regularly scheduled long fics soon i promise x
> 
> as always, you can find me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR on tumblr @nini-ricky


End file.
